1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a dishwasher that can save wash water for cleaning and a method of controlling the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers are appliances that remove food residue on dishes with high-pressure wash water sprayed from wash arms.
Dishwashers usually include a tub forming a cleaning compartment and a sump mounted on the bottom of the tub and storing wash water. The wash water is pumped to wash arms by a wash pump in the sump and the wash water pumped to the wash arms spray the wash water at high pressure through an ejection hole formed in the wash arms. The wash water sprayed at high pressure hits on dishes and the dirt such as food residue on the dishes falls down to the bottom of the tub.
It is required for those dishwashers to save wash water for cleaning.